Christmas For Robin
by samuraistar
Summary: After 8 long years, Christopher Robin returns to his beloved friend Ame during the magical Christmas season. My first KH Christmas fic!
1. Prologue: Piano Music

Hey, everybody! Me again! Y'all must be getting pretty sick of me, so that's why this story will only be four chapters long…they're kinda long, though, just long enough to entertain you!

As promised, this is my Kingdom Hearts Christmas story; I'm putting myself on a deadline to get it done WAY before Christmas, because I've come up with an idea for a Cat Returns Christmas fic too, and I really wanna get started on that. Not to say this is a slipshod work, but it's much shorter than my other Kingdom Hearts stories, except the one-shots.

Obviously, this mostly centers around Christopher Robin and how he's been getting along without his precious "Miss Water." It also gives a bit of future plot exposition for a later story…WAY later. It'll be awesome.

So let's quit yapping and get to storytelling! To any of my American readers, have a happy Thanksgiving! (Though it's probably late)

* * *

_"Chocolates! Come back, chocolates! I didn't mean what I said!"_—Bubs, _Homestar Runner, Strong Bad E-mails_ (the one called 'invisable')

* * *

**_Title: Christmas For Robin_**

**_Summary_:** After eight long years, Christopher Robin returns to his beloved friend Ame during the magical Christmas season.

_**Prologue: Piano Music**  
Eight years ago…_

_Christopher Robin was asleep in bed in his small cottage in the Hundred-Acre Wood. His kind friends from Radiant Garden had built it just for him. It had a living room with a fireplace (which he used only with adult supervision), a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a cozy bedroom with lots of books for reading and learning. And in this room, and in his bed, Christopher Robin was dreaming._

_In his dream he was a handsome prince in search of a beautiful princess; he was walking along a dirt road, following a piano melody that was haunting, bittersweet, and mysteriously beautiful, leading him to his true love._

_Suddenly a light flashed in his eyes and he raised his arm to shield them; he found himself immersed in a pillar of white light and the music became louder and more dramatic. A shape materialized in the middle of the blinding pillar—a small female shape with no details of any kind. It held its arms out._

_"It's all right," said a voice, small and kind, "I'm coming to meet you very soon." At these words Christopher Robin felt a strong surge of such powerful emotion as to take his breath away; he had no idea who this person was, but the promise of such a meeting filled him with joy and ecstasy and tears began to fall down his face. He was still crying when he woke up._

* * *

He thought about that night as he lay on a hill by the river with his hands pillowing his sun-touched head and the cool, gentle breeze brushing his bangs. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with buttons and comfy blue pants. He had earplugs on and was listening to his ipod playing the same piano song from his dream. It was his own recording, since Aerith had been teaching him to play ever since the Committee had taken him in and once he got good enough, he played the dream song for her and they recorded it so he could hear it whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted that didn't have a piano.

It had been eight years since he'd had that dream, he remembered, but it was still as vivid in his mind as the night he'd awoken from it crying, happy, and exceedingly confused. Not even Master Merlin had been able to explain it to him; he finally had to tell the boy that "there are some things in life we must discover for ourselves."

Christopher Robin reached in his shirt and lifted a section of the shiny delicate gold chain he was wearing; the turquoise crest charm with its gold outline and green Japanese inscription winked in the sunlight.

"Perhaps you know the answer," he mused. A line of cold gray clouds rolled across the sun to flagship the coming winter. Christopher Robin chuckled to himself.

"Bloody strange weather," he smirked as he got up, "I'll never get used to it."

"Christopher Robin!" called Pooh Bear with Piglet and Tigger, "Are you ready for your surprise?" He smiled and knelt to touch his stuffed head.

"Of course I am," he said fondly, "silly old bear."

* * *

After the sweet farewell party thrown by his friends in the Hundred-Acre Wood, and many promises to return and visit, Christopher Robin locked the door to his little cottage, the place that had been his home for eight years. After placing his hand on the doorway one more time with a smile, he turned and walked down the hill on the dirt road he'd walked up and down for eight years.

He stopped on the white wooden bridge and looked over the upstream side, where the bushes were quickly losing their leaves. A long-ago memory replayed in front of him, one where he and _she_ had found a half-drowned cat in a suit.

_"He wants to see Howl-san," she said quickly as she stood, cradling the cat in her arms, "Grab his hat and his cane for me!"_

He watched his memory run past him across the bridge, their faces surprised and urgent, even though he'd had no idea what was going on at the time; _she_ had, though, and that was enough for him.

He stood in the middle of the bridge and watched another memory unfold, one of his fondest: His five-year-old self ran from where he was, back into her tender embrace before running back and disappearing into himself.

A trail of red and yellow and orange leaves skipped past his feet, swirled in a whirlwind, and continued their fairy dance along the road as if beckoning him to join them. He lifted the necklace again, holding it against the horizon. Her words came back to him.

_"If you trust in your heart and remember how much we love you, it will lead you back to us."_

His eyes lit up in excitement and he smiled brightly; with the same spirit as when he'd left her—nervous but happy, looking forward—he thrust himself into a run toward the exit of the book.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need, Robin?" Aerith asked when he popped into the cottage. He shouldered his backpack he'd dropped on entry.

"Yes, Ms. Aerith," he smiled, "Do I look all right for Madame Megami?" He'd put on a navy blue blazer (that sweater thing without the sleeves) over the white shirt with a Radiant Garden coat of arms on the heart.

"You look perfect," said Aerith affectionately with his chin in her hand. She sighed. "It's hard to believe you came to us as a lanky little five-year-old boy. Now you're such a fine young man!"

"Now he's a lanky little teenager," said Leon as he ruffled the boy's hair, "And a tall one at that." Christopher Robin chuckled; for Leon, that was a term of endearment.

"Thanks, Master Leon," he said, "I'll try and make you look good on the Islands."

"Just stay on your toes and I won't have to worry," Leon waved off and laid his hand on the boy's head. "You've got a good head on your shoulders; make sure you use it."

"Yes, sir," the boy nodded and held out his right hand, "And thank you. Thank you for being so patient with me over the years; my body is stronger because of you. I will always remember what you've taught me." Leon shook hands with him and nodded. They heard male sobbing and turned to see Cid crying with his back to them. Yuffie was rolling her eyes and patting his back.

"Come on, Cid," she sighed, "You knew this day was coming."

"But today?" he cried dramatically, "Why today? It's so close to Christmas!" Christopher Robin smiled sympathetically and went over to touch his shoulder.

"Uncle Cid," he said kindly, using his nickname for him, "Please don't cry. We all knew I'd be going back someday. I'm ready now, and that's because I had all of _you_ looking after me." Cid turned his face to him. "Thank you." Cid hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You be a good boy," he sobbed, "and remember to always check your ISP/TP settings and delete your browsing cookies."

"I will," the boy smiled and turned to Yuffie—tall, gorgeous, in her late twenties.

"Goodbye, Ms. Ninja," said Christopher Robin. He went to throw a straight-lined punch and met her palm halfway; she curled it around his fist and they chuckled.

"See ya 'round, kiddo!" she chimed warmly, pulling him into a hug, "You've been a great sparring partner. Stay good, okay?"

"Yes!" he nodded, "I sure will miss you."

"Are you ready, Christopher Robin?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, Master Merlin," he nodded again.

"Lady Megami will be expecting us at the Postern," said the wizard, checking his watch, "Let's not keep her waiting."

"Right," he said and followed him to the front door with Aerith and Leon flanking him, and Yuffie and Cid behind. He paused in the doorway to take one last look at the cottage that had been his school, and the book to his home, still glowing as if in farewell. He smiled fondly yet sadly and closed the door. When they got to the top of the Borough, he paused to look at the house one more time.

"Goodbye, Radiant Garden," he said quietly, spanning his view over the city with the sun rising over the Great Maw and a chill breeze sweeping through. "Until we meet again." He continued to follow his companions—his teachers and guardians—up the path to the castle Postern.

Christopher Robin drew in a breath; standing there was a beautiful woman looking 55 at _best_ in a silvery light blue dress suit that most old ladies wear in the business world with her platinum blonde hair pinned back in a perfect bun. What caught Christopher Robin were her eyes; only once before had he seen that pair of eyes.

"Lady Megami," he said breathlessly as he bowed before her like a knight to a queen, "It's an honor to meet you at last." He heard her chuckle.

"The honor is all mine, Christopher Robin," she smiled warmly, "You remember my husband, of course." He straightened up.

"Doctor Ansem!" he lit up. Ansem the Wise laughed heartily.

"My dear Christopher Robin!" he said as they hugged, "How you've grown!"

"It's wonderful to see you again, Doctor!" he chimed, "How is Miss Hart?"

"Ask her yourself," the old man replied and indicated a gorgeous 19-year-old woman almost as tall as Ansem wearing a white doctor's coat and half-moon glasses. Her long hair had gone back to white for the winter.

"Ms. Hart!" he smiled, then looked quizzical, "Why are you wearing glasses?" She laughed and removed them.

"They're not real," she smiled, "I just wear them because they look good on me—make me look more intellectual!"

"Interesting," he chuckled, "How is Ms. Susan?"

"Trying to cope with her fifties," Chrissy shook her head, "She's fine, but she's kinda bummed about middle age."

"Christopher Robin," Granda asked, "Are you ready to go?" He turned back to the Restoration Committee; except for Merlin, (who didn't like goodbyes) there was only one person he hadn't said goodbye to. He went to Aerith and embraced her lovingly.

"Don't forget me, Robin," she murmured, stroking his hair. He hugged tighter.

"I'd sooner forget my own name," he replied, "Thank you for loving me. (…) I love you, Ms. Aerith." He stood back and clasped his hands together; a light shone in them and he opened them to reveal a pure white daffodil, which he handed to her.

"My favorite," she smiled tenderly, "How did you know?"

"I've always known," he smiled back, "Goodbye…Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Merlin…and Aerith. I love you all dearly and could never repay you."

"Don't bother," said Yuffie with her head cocked and her hand on Aerith's shoulder, "Just get out there and live!"

"And send our best to the Islands," added Leon.

"Right," the boy nodded, adjusted his backpack, and stood by Granda, who held up her hand. Still watching them, he took it and let the light swath around them. When it died away, he found they were standing on a little island connected to the main island by a wooden bridge.

He turned around to take in the tropical greenery, the white sand, and the ocean—the big, beautiful blue ocean with the sun dancing on its broken surface, breaking in foamy waves on the shore. The wind introduced him to its salty sea smell and he noticed tow things he wouldn't have thought possible on a tropical island.

It was freezing cold and it was snowing!

"Why is it snowing?" he asked weirdly, holding out his hands to catch the thickly falling snowflakes.

"I decided to treat the islanders to a white Christmas this year," Granda smiled serenely with her hand out, "Is it not lovely?"

"Indeed," he nodded, wide-eyed, "Master Merlin did tell me some things about you, mum. Um…" He turned to her. "Do you mind if I call you Grandmum?"

"You may call me anything you like," she said kindly, brushing flakes off him, "Most everyone called me Granda, but certain members of my family call me different things." He looked right at her, his interest piqued.

"Grandmum," he asked, "Before we go to your house, may I…Could you tell me where she lives? Please, I want to see her."

"Of course," she nodded, "I understand." She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote an address on a small piece of paper. "Here's her address. Go up to the road and you'll meet a young woman with purple hair and green eyes with a dark red car, and possibly with children. She's my other granddaughter; her name is Talni. She knows what to do; she'll take you to the house."

"Thank you, Grandmum," he smiled with breathless excitement, "Thank you ever so much!"

"You'd better put a coat on," Granda warned, "It's exceedingly cold out here."

"Oh, right," he said, just now noticing the sharp bite of winter's breath, enhanced by the salt of the sea. He briefly closed his eyes and used the magic in his heart, honed by Master Merlin's teachings, to give himself a long black winter coat that hugged his form but kept him warm, a scarf with gold and dark red stripes, and mittens.

"Do I look all right?" he asked anxiously.

"You look wonderful, my dear," Granda giggled, "Don't be nervous. Go!"

"Yes!" he nodded with pink cheeks and ran off across the bridge to the main island, his heart pounding with anticipation, reminding him with every beat that he was alive today because of the girl he was about to see again.

He ran awkwardly up the dune to the road, where, sure enough, a beautiful woman was waiting for him, leaning on the dark red car. She had her rich purple hair in a bun with her stringy bangs swaying in her face across her almond-shaped, dark, glittering green eyes and was wearing one of those stylish ladies' winter jackets with the fat buttons down the front. It was red.

"How's it going, kid?" she smiled, "You must be Christopher Robin!"

"Yes, mum," he replied, "You must be Talni."

"No one but!" she winked and opened the passenger door for him, "Come on; let's talk in the nice warm car."

"Thank you very much," he nodded and got in the car. Talni gave him a beaming smile, a smile he recognized. She got in the driver's seat and pulled back onto the road.

"These are two of my kids," she pointed behind them, "That's my son Axel, Jr. We call him Jory. He's about your age."

"Pleased to meet you," Christopher Robin smiled and offered his hand. The redheaded green-eyed boy, the spitting image of his father Axel (except his hair texture, which was soft), accepted it.

"Hey, man," he nodded politely.

"And that's my daughter, Rinoa," said Talni, "We call her Rin."

She was a beautiful young girl of average height for her age (11) with her mother's eyes and hair in texture and length, but as enflamed with color as her brother's with a barely noticeable tint of purple. She wasn't smiling, but she still looked pleasant.

"You can call me Rin too if you want," she offered, "I've got a feeling you'll be around for a while."

"I hope so," Christopher Robin smiled back, "Thank you, Rin. You're the first island girl I've spoken to."

"Wow," said Talni, "So you've never left Radiant Garden?"

"My teachers took me on field trips," he answered, "but no, I've never lived anywhere else."

"That's all right," said Rin, "We've never left the Islands."

"Except for all those Christmas vacations we've spent in Twilight Town," said Jory, "Gran and Jii-chan own this old mansion there. We go there every Christmas. Christmas is especially beautiful in Twilight Town."

"Blimey," said a wide-eyed Christopher Robin, "It sounds wonderful! Who's Jii-chan?"

"Jory's nickname for Ansem," said Talni, "I've been teaching them all Japanese." He looked back at her.

"How many children do you have?" he asked.

"Four," she answered with a smile, "The other two are with their father. I'm sure you'll get to meet them after you've caught up." She slowed down in front of a house that simultaneously stood out and blended in with the rest of the neighborhood; it was a white, modern Japanese-styled two-story with a two-car garage and a flower garden.

"Is this it?" he asked in awe, "Truly?"

"You betcha," Talni nodded, "Good luck, kiddo. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you ever so much, Talni," he said fervently, "I've waited so long for this day!" He got out of the car, forgetting his backpack.

"We'll take your stuff back to Granda's place for you," she said, "Don't even worry about it!" He nodded mutely, closed the door, and watched them drive away, waiting until it disappeared to turn to the house. He walked across a two-feet long bridge over a dug-out creek that was frozen over and ran the length of the yard and under the driveway like a stone bridge. He smiled; trust her to live around as much water as possible.

He climbed up the shallow stone steps to the front porch and paused; he took a deep breath, released it in a cloudy puff, and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**

Yes, I know—cliffy! Boo-yah!

The first official chapter starts out the way the last story ended, so DON'T GET CONFUSED, JUST KEEP READING. I'll get it updates as fast as I can, I promise!

Quick references: Robin and Yuffie are kind of like Shishou and Kyo from "Fruits Basket" (you can guess which is which). I thought it'd be cute!

Before you ask "why did Granda give him the address when Talni was going to drive him anyway," she did that for his own future reference.

The dream he had eight years ago is similar to the one the Mabudachi Trio had about Akito, again in "Fruits Basket," similar, but not quite.

The memories playing back are exact lines from H4H, in case anyone cares.

And the piano song? Aerith's Theme from Final Fantasy 7! 'Cause I'm cool like that!

I made Cid a crybaby because I thought it would be funny to do that, so sorry to all you hardcore Final Fantasy fans.

And I don't think I have to explain the daffodil thing, but in case you're NOT a Final Fantasy fan, those were the flowers Aerith grew in the game.

And yes: I NAMED AXEL'S DAUGHTER AFTER LEON'S GIRLFRIEND FROM FINAL FANTASY 8. Y'know, it's funny: I've never played any Final Fantasy game in my life, but I know so many of the stories, mostly because I have you wonderful fans of it to fill me in…and I watch videos on YouTube…and I read Wikipedia…(shy)

I purposely goofed up the age difference between Jory and Rin; in Hunt for the Hearts, Jory's five when Talni has Rin. Here, they're only two years apart. This was my original plan, but I forgot about it when I wrote H4H. So don't bother pointing it out, 'cause I already know. (George Lopez: I GOT THIS!)

I think that's it for the references; I'm gonna be super-busy tomorrow (it's Thanksgiving for us in America, to all you overseas readers), but I'm totally gonna get on the ball, too! I promise! I'm gonna finish handwriting this one and get on my Cat Returns Christmas fic as fast as I possibly can without making it a crappy story…I hope!

Happy Thanksgiving! =^.^= *mrow*


	2. Miracle of Snow extended

Hey, everybody! As I told you before, this chapter starts the same way as the epilogue from H4H, so it's okay: YOU'RE NOT GOING CRAZY. Or if you are, it's not my fault.

Prepare yourself for lots of talking, magic, and babies named after people! Yay!

* * *

_"Well, what can I say, except—it's Christmas and…we're all in misery."_—Beverly di' Angelo as Ellen Griswold, _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miracle of Snow (extended)**  
_"That's what Christmas means to me, my love,"_ Ame sang at the top of her lungs, _"Christmas means to me, my love!"_

She was in the kitchen, helping her long-time maid Millie to prepare delicious yuletide treats for the family; Riku was out Christmas shopping with Aang, their five-year-old son. In the living room, Hanson were singing the praises of the season on their entertainment system.

"Here, Mommy!" piped Lenne, their eight-year-old daughter, "I colored the frosting for you!"

"Good job, sweetie!" Ame smiled back. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" gasped Lenne as she trotted off in her warm long-sleeved dress, her knee-length brown hair bouncing behind her.

"She looks more like you every day," Millie smiled. Ame blushed with happiness and fiddled with her ponytail.

Lenne skipped to the Japanese-style foyer/shoe space, where the front door was; she was still humming to the music with a hereditary, happy pale pink blush when she swung the door open.

"Hi!" she chirped with her eyes happily closed, "Can I he—" She opened her eyes and stopped short, her blue orbs widening and her blush deepening.

A thirteen-year-old boy was standing there in the rarely-fallen snow, wearing a thick yet slimming black winter coat with a long horizontal-striped scarf around his neck (gold and dark red) and snowflakes settling on his brownish-gold hair with a ready laugh in his sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello, princess," he said in a very princely voice, "Is your mother at home?" Lenne was surprised; he had a strange accent!

"Oh!" she snapped out of it, "Oh, yes! Please come in!"

"Thank you," he smiled and stepped in, "You're very kind."

"You can take off your shoes in here," she directed, unable to keep her eyes off him, "There's a coat rack in the living room. Millie's making hot cocoa! Would you like some?"

"I'd love some!" he beamed with a sparkling smile. Lenne blushed with wide eyes again.

"I-I'll take you to my mom now," she stammered, holding his wrist. He chuckled another thank you.

"Mom?" Lenne called.

"Yes, honey?" Ame responded. Lenne pressed her hands together with an embarrassed red face and bowed her head.

"There's someone here to see you!" she said profusely. Ame came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, really? Who--?" she started to say, but froze in her tracks. Lenne stared curiously at her mother; the boy gave Ame a soft, fond smile. Ame covered her mouth with one hand as tears crept into her eyes.

"Long time no see," he said affectionately, "Miss Water." Ame's watering eyes turned soft as she smiled behind her hand; she closed the remaining distance between them and clasped him tightly to herself while he hugged her just as tightly around the waist. Lenne was surprised; she'd never seen her mother cry _or_ hug a stranger before.

"Welcome back," Ame wept, "Christopher Robin!"

"Ah!" Lenne's brain clicked and she grabbed her mother's arm. "Mom! Is he really Christopher Robin?" They pulled apart a bit, but not much.

"Yes, honey," smiled Ame as she wiped her eyes, "This really is Christopher Robin. Christopher, this is my daughter, Lenne!"

"A privilege to meet you, princess," he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you!" Lenne bowed back and blushed red, "Mom's told me all about you!"

"Why, Mrs. Hakari," he teased Ame, "Have you been telling tales about me?"

"Oh!" Lenne cut in and grabbed his sleeve, "It's okay, really! Mom never says anything bad about you! She said you were her friend when you were little. She said you were a really good boy." He laughed and touched her head.

"You're adorable!" he said and fingered her hair, "You're a beautiful young lady, just like your mother." Lenne blushed a deep shade of red and looked down shyly.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Come on in the dining room!" Ame invited, "We've got some fresh hot chocolate and Christmas cookies!"

"Yes, thank you," he nodded. Ame put an arm around him and took Lenne's hand.

"Riku and Aang will be home any minute," she explained, leading them in, "They just went out to do a little Christmas shopping."

"Who's Aang?" he asked.

"Our son," she said, "We named him Sora. Aang is his middle name; he's five."

"We named him after Uncle Sora," Lenne added, "He's not really our uncle, but we call him that anyway."

"And how _is_ Sora?" he asked as they sat at the table, "How are he and Princess Kairi?"

"Well," she started, "They got married in a double wedding with Roxas and Naminé not too long after Lenne was born. They've got a little boy, too, about Aang's age. They named him RJ—Riku, Jr." He smiled and took a cookie.

"Your husbands named your sons after each other?" he chuckled, "That's clever." Ame nodded.

"They've been best friends all their lives," she said, "Roxas and Naminé adopted a little boy named Sam and had twins recently. Their names are Daniel and Alice—tiny things, only a year old. Alice is smaller and they both look exactly like their parents."

"My goodness," he blinked, "Your family's grown so much!" Ame blushed a little.

"We have," she half-smiled, "I'm sorry I stopped writing so suddenly. I got pregnant with Lenne six months into marriage and after that, it was just one kid after another!" Christopher Robin chuckled and dropped some marshmallows in his chocolate.

"I was very busy, too," he confessed, "I had a six-month holiday in the Hundred-Acre Wood before my studies began. Cid taught me about computers and mechanical things, Leon taught me swordplay and martial arts—with Yuffie's help, of course—Aerith taught me language and music, and Merlin taught me everything else. For example…Lenne! Would you like another marshmallow?"

"Sure," she nodded. The little bean bowl of marshmallows floated over to her and, to her further surprise, a little circle of them flew around before one of them dropped into her mug.

"You have magic!" she gasped.

"Merlin taught you to control your power!" Ame chimed, "That's wonderful!" A marshmallow flew over and plopped into her chocolate, too. "Thanks!"

Just then the front door opened.

"Mama, we're home!" called a little male voice, "Lenney, did you save me a cookie?" A little boy trotted into the dining room with a little shopping bag; he was an angel of a child with silvery-whitish hair like his father's in texture and silvery sheen and startlingly bright blue eyes like Riku's, too. His face structure was Ame's, except the chin. That was the Hakari chin. He was small and skinny, with his mother's barely-tanned pallor and his wispy shaggy hair constantly getting in his face, as innocent as he'd remembered Ame to be—and, coincidentally, as Ame had remembered _him_ to be.

"Oh," the child blinked on seeing him, "Hello!"

"Hello there," the older boy smiled, "You must be the man of the house! I'm Christopher Robin."

"Nice to meet you," said the little boy, "I'm Aang. Do you mind if I just call you Robin? Your name is long."

"Certainly," he nodded and told Ame, "That's what Aerith always called me, so that's what I've decided to call myself." Just then Riku walked in with grocery bags of food and presents; Robin turned to see his shocked face. His hair was considerably shorter than the last time he'd seen him; it now barely covered his neck and his face was hardened by time and life, but he could see the recognition in his eyes.

"Sunshine?" he said, resurrecting his old nickname for him, "I mean—Christopher Robin!" He dropped the bags and went to him as he stood up. Realizing he was too big for him to scoop up by the armpits, Riku bent over, plucked him up by his legs, and spun around with him slung over his shoulder, much to the surprise of Christopher Robin and the children and the amusement of Ame. He put him back down and held his shoulders to look at him.

"Chris," he said in awe and touched the side of his head, "You're back! I can't believe it! I mean, I knew you'd come someday, I just…I can't believe it! You're back!" He hugged him in a fond yet masculine way.

"Welcome to our home," he said warmly.

"Thank you," said Robin as he pulled back, "I kept my promise, Riku. I've learned much from the Restoration Committee."

"Like what?" Riku asked. Robin smiled mischievously and in a blink, Riku was a redhead!

"That, for one thing," he said and changed him back, "And if you'd care to step outside, I'll show you another." Riku chuckled.

"Leon taught you to fight, huh?" he guessed, "Best gym teacher I can think of."

"What have you got there, Aang?" Millie asked. Aang remembered he had a gift bag in his hand.

"Aah!" he panicked and hid it behind himself, "Don't look!" He ran out and upstairs. "And don't come in my room, either!"

"He got you a present," Riku explained with a laugh as he picked up the groceries, "Robin, I presume you'll be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said, "Grandmum might be expecting me."

"Grandmum," Ame giggled, "That's cute. I think Granda will understand if we detain you for one evening. So sit down and relax!"

"And tell us what you've been up to the last eight years!" Riku smiled. Robin nodded with sparkling eyes and took another cookie from the Christmas plate.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Yay! Happy beginning! As I said, there is absolutely NO plot or conflict whatsoever, just a samuraistar tribute to a Kingdom Hearts Christmas! I was constantly tempted to drop hints of a hopefully coming soon story, but I kept the temptations at bay. Aren't you proud of me? ^_^

Next chapter will explain all the references, most of which are the children's names. Get ready for a good old-fashioned Kingdom Hearts reunion!


	3. Eight Is Not Enough

Okay, next chapter! (I started on this, like, right after uploading the first one.)

This is the one where we MEET ALL THE KINGDOM HEARTS BABIES! I think you're gonna love it!

This chapter also involves Robin's adventurous childhood, his training in just about everything, and like a buttload of nicknames both English and Japanese, since both Ame and Talni have been teaching their children to speak Jap.

By the way, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ANOTHER AVATAR SURPRISE.

The chapter title is a joke on the old 80's sitcom "Eight Is Enough," which I've never seen.

* * *

_"'Til I had you, I didn't know that I was missing out."_—Gloria Estefan, _Christmas Through Your Eyes_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eight Is Not Enough**  
Lenne hung on Robin's every word as he told her parents about his unusual childhood as a ward of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. She had two reasons for her fascination.

One: This was the same little boy her mother had told her about her whole life, the little boy with a heart problem who'd become so near and dear to her mother's heart, and here he was, in the flesh, almost all grown up!

Two: He was the handsomest, gentlest, kindest, sweetest boy she'd ever met in her…eight years of life (pfft). He was the living manifestation of every prince from every fairy tale she knew (except Robin Hood and The Princess Bride, where the prince was the villain). He was a perfect gentleman to everyone, including herself and her brother; the only teenage boy _she_ knew that treated her so well was Jory-nii, her devoted cousin in eighth grade. Robin smiled easily, with a sparkle in his eyes every time, and he actually listened to what she said. Again, the only teenager that did that was her cousin.

"So what did Leon teach you about fighting?" Riku asked.

"Well, the first thing he ever told me," he answered, "is that if I'm to learn one style, I should learn as many as possible. So after he taught me _his_ style, he took me on my first field trip, to Port Royal."

"Jack Sparrow taught you to fence?" Ame popped. Robin chuckled.

"No," he smiled, "Leon didn't trust him with me. I learned from Mr. Will Turner; he had more of a sense of right and wrong, and he made me my own sword."

"Cool," Aang piped up, "Where is it?"

"At Grandmum's house," he answered, "I'll show it to you sometime."

"What else did you learn?" Lenne asked eagerly.

"Well, after that," he continued, "Leon took me to Sherwood Forest, where I learned archery from Robin Hood. Did you know he's a fox?"

"Just like the movie?" piped Aang, an avid Robin Hood fan and an archery student himself.

"Exactly like the movie!" Robin nodded.

"Did you get to meet Maid Marian?" Lenne asked with excitement.

"Yes, I did," he chuckled, "She was very kind and very lovely!"

"Guys, let him finish," Ame gently admonished.

"Well, anyway," he said, "After some time, we returned home to Radiant Garden and Tron taught me kung fu."

"Tron knows kung fu?" Riku asked weirdly.

"He taught me rather instantaneously," he clarified, "He connected me to a program he called the Morpheus Program. It just sort of…put the knowledge into my head. Like that movie."

"What movie?" Lenne asked.

"Nothing," said both her parents.

"What else did you learn?" Ame asked.

"After the kung fu," he continued, "I started practicing with Ms. Ninja—er, with Yuffie. We had a private game of sneaking up on each other to keep me on my toes."

"Well, if you want to keep that up," Ame smiled, "the Head Butler at Granda's house has a son that's a black belt. I'm sure he'll be happy to oblige."

"Smashing," he beamed, "There's truly not much to tell after that for Leon's part. Uncle Cid—he asked me to call him Uncle—taught me everything he could about computers, motorcars, engines, anything mechanical or electrical. He also made sure I watched movies that were 'culturally tasteful,' as he put it…of course, Aerith had to approve of them, and half the time, she didn't!

"Aerith, by the way, taught me languages, manners, and music. She taught me to play piano like other people would learn, but I, um…I seem to learn faster than usual."

"What do you mean?" Ame asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I can only attribute it to my magic. I don't mean to boast, but…it's like I can pick up an instrument and know how to play it without ever touching it before. I found this out when I found a violin in Master Merlin's treehouse one day. I started playing it and Master Merlin exclaimed, 'Who invites Isaac Stern into my home?' Heh! Of course I asked him who Isaac Stern was, and he immediately sat me down and showed me Fiddler on the Roof."

"Who _is_ Isaac Stern, Mama?" asked Aang.

"I'll tell you later," she smiled.

"What's your favorite instrument, Robin?" Lenne asked.

"Well, the piano is special to me, because that's the one Aerith taught me," he smiled warmly, "I also like the violin, the guitar…and I've recently discovered a partiality to the harp." Lenne's eyes widened in wonder.

"The harp?" she breathed, "Like Harpo Marx?" Robin looked surprised.

"You watch the Marx Brothers?" he asked.

"You're not the only child being raised on cultural taste," Ame beamed, "We're teaching our kids to appreciate the classics!"

"Will you play the harp for us one day?" Lenne asked longingly, "Granda has one at her house!"

"I'll be delighted to play anything you ask me to," he replied, "provided you'll sing for me." Lenne's entire face turned bright red.

"Among other things," Riku smiled proudly, "Lenne has inherited her mother's beautiful singing voice." Ame blushed, too. Aang popped his head up like he'd heard something.

"Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi are coming," he announced and ran out to the living room. Lenne welcomed the distraction and followed her brother.

"How does he know that, Miss Water?" Robin asked curiously.

"He and Lenne both have magic of their own," she explained, "It's kind of like mine, but they have their own special abilities. They can sense others' approach, like now, they can share thoughts by holding hands, and sometimes they'll get psychic visions of the present instead of the future."

"Whoa," he said, "And are they waterbenders like you, too?"

"Lenne is," she smiled, "I'm teaching her myself. Aang, however…is a bit of a special case." Robin cocked his head. Ame rubbed her forehead. "Um…You know how I'm a waterbender? How I told you I was born with the ability to bend water?" He nodded.

"Well…" she stated, "Aang is a bender, just…not water. He's, um…He's an airbender."

Robin stared blankly at her and blinked, which she half-expected.

"Is that bad?" he asked, his question sounding like a sentence.

"No," she chuckled, "It's just that there hasn't been another airbender for over a thousand years."

"Truly?" he said with wide eyes, "That's incredible! But who's teaching him?"

Ame was about to answer when Sora ran in with Kairi and slammed into the boy with a bear hug.

"Kairi was right! You _are_ back!" he rejoiced, "She sensed another Pure Heart here and it was you!"

"Nice to see you too, Sora!" Robin laughed, "Princess Kairi! Hello!" He hugged her, too. A warmth radiated from his heart in recognition of its fellow Pure Heart.

"We've got someone for you to meet!" she bubbled and picked up a cute little five-year-old version of Sora, "This is our son, RJ! RJ, this is our friend, Christopher Robin."

"It's Robin, Aunt Kairi," Aang tugged on her skirt, "He said we could call him Robin."

"Hi, Robin," RJ smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"You, too!" Robin beamed.

"Okay, everybody in the living room!" Ame waved off, "Millie's trying to cook and she's running out of room! Shoo, shoo!"

Once everyone was settled in the living room, the doorbell rang again; the three little ones raced for the front door and added another happy voice to the chatter.

"Robin, Robin!" Lenne chirped as she towed a blonde little boy with pretty green eyes, "This is Sam! He's six years old. Ro-chan and Na-chan adopted him while Na-chan was still pregnant." Robin got the feeling he'd been through a lot before meeting Roxas and Naminé and was still getting used to being in a real family (which briefly reminded him of Chrissy). Lenne turned to the little boy, who was shyly holding her hand with both of his and was slightly behind her.

"Sammy," she said nicely, "this is Robin! He's a friend of my mom's. He's really nice!" Sam moved closer to her and looked up at the older boy.

"Pleased to meet you," he mumbled as his parents came in.

"Pleasure's all mine, Sam," Robin nodded gently, "I'm very happy to meet you, too." Sam ducked into Lenne's back in embarrassment and she giggled.

"Christopher Rboin!" Naminé chimed, "You're back!" Robin stood up with a soft happy smiled.

"Ms. Angel," he said fondly as they hugged, "Good to see you again!"

"You, too," she said as she squeezed and pulled back, "Oh, you've gotten so big and tall! And handsome, too!" He chuckled a bashful thank you.

"Welcome back, little prince," Roxas beamed and shook hands with him.

"Thank you, Roxas," he said, "But who are these angels?"

He was looking at a twin stroller, in which were lying two babies—one boy, one girl—spitting images of Roxas and Naminé. He was surprised at how small they were! The girl was the epitome of petite and the boy looked like he'd barely made the grade of normal weight. He knelt down to touch them.

"They're enchanting," he breathed, "but they're so little!"

"Yeah, they are," Roxas smiled.

"It was a difficult pregnancy," said Naminé, "For a little while, we weren't sure they'd make it."

"I'm so glad they did," Robin looked up at her, "They're beautiful, like angels of sunlight." The boy made a fussy sound and kicked his blanket off. Robin laughed.

"You must be Daniel," he said as Roxas knelt down and unbuckled his son.

"Yeah, that's Danny," he smiled and picked him up, "And he wants out of the coat!"

"Dad?" Sam tugged on his sleeve, "Can I go play with Lenney and Aang?"

"Sure, son," said Roxas with a smile, "Just stay in their yard." Sam nodded and trotted off with Lenne, Aang, and RJ.

"Here, Robin," said Naminé, "Would you like to meet little Ali?"

"I'd love to!" he brightened and sat down to hold her. She was even smaller without her baby winter coat on. She had a brilliant smile that lit up her whole face and tied the young boy in a tight noose around her cute little finger.

"She's angelic," he smiled softly, "just like you."

"Thanks," she blushed and touched her tiny face, "We named her after Alice and decided to call her 'Ali' for short."

"And Daniel?" he asked, "did you name him after the Beast?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "I had a hard time delivering him, but when he came, he was so strong and such a tough little guy. He fought to live, just like the Beast.

"Ali was harder, though; she came out thirty seconds after Daniel, but she was so small and weak. She spent over a week in NICU. We all prayed over her; Ame and I both gave her what magic we could, but the rest was up to her. She pulled through, though; we were so happy."

"No one was happier than Danny, though," said Roxas, "He didn't stop crying except for a few short breaks until we put Ali next to him in the twin cradle."

"That's wonderful," said Robin, "And they're only thirty seconds apart? That's amazing!"

"Yep," Roxas beamed, "Medically and legally, they're exactly the same age, down to the minute. Apparently, seconds don't count. They're one year old!"

"It's incredible how the Keyblade family has grown over the years," Robin commented as Ali crawled over to her father and brother, "I've met Talni and she said she has four children. So between all of you, there are…" He counted on his fingers. "…ten children in the whole family!"

Ame's hand patted his head and stayed; he turned to see her smiling down at him as she had so long ago.

"No," she said, "We have eleven." He smiled back.

* * *

After dinner, Robin sat at the table with the Hakari family (including Millie—the other families were already gone) around a fondue pot of melted, creamy, semi-sweet chocolate. There was a bowl of strawberries and a little plate of bananas.

"So, Robin," said Ame, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about: Now that Granda's taken you under her wing, you're part of the family."

"Hooray!" cheered Lenne as she ate a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Hooray indeed," smiled Riku.

"Hey!" Lenne gasped, "That means you can come with us to Twilight Town!"

"That's right," said Ame, "My grandfather has this old mansion there. He's had it fixed up overtime and now it's become our Christmas Vacation home!"

"We go every year," said Aang with a banana slice, "It's a family tradition."

"And now that you're finally part of ours," said Ame, "you can go with us."

"It sounds brilliant," Robin said, "Of course I'll go." Ame smiled gently at him and touched his face as Lenne cheered again. Riku could tell she was seeing him the way she'd left him—a kind, special, beautiful little boy, and that Robin was seeing the strong, courageous young woman he adored and looked up to as something between a mother and a sister.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said quietly. Robin covered her hand with his with misty eyes.

"Likewise, Miss Water," he said affectionately and turned to Riku. "Thank you for keeping your promise, Riku. Your door was opened to me, as you said."

"You remembered," he laughed a bit.

"And your little princess is the one who opened it," Robin chirped, making a surprised Lenne drop the strawberry on her stick into the fondue!

"Uh-oh!" crowed Aang, "You dropped your food in the pot!"

"What does that mean?" asked Robin.

"It's been a game of ours that if you accidentally drop your food in the chocolate, you have to kiss the person sitting on your right," said Riku, "In this case, you."

Lenne looked flabbergasted and her face and neck were both red as a cherry!

"Come on, Lenney!" Aang teased, "It's in the rules!"

"It's okay, honey!" Ame laughed, "It's only on the cheek!" By the look on the girl's face, that wasn't helping.

"I've got a better idea," said Robin. He got on one knee, delicately lifted her hand like a gentleman, and gave it a very small, very chaste kiss. Lenne's face turned blood red now. Robin smiled up at her.

"Is that all right, princess?" he asked. She nodded dumbly.

"What do you say, sweetie?" Ame prompted, fighting down a giggle fit.

"Th…thank you!" she stuttered. She jumped up and bowed to everyone.

"Please excuse me!" she said and ran out of the dining room.

"Congratulations, Robin," laughed Ame as the boy sat, "You've got yourself an admirer—the first of many, I daresay."

"Keep that up and you'll be the dream prince of every girl on these islands," said Riku.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said bashfully as he took another strawberry.

* * *

"Come see us again tomorrow if you can, okay?" said Ame outside by Granda's limo car, "If not, then we'll come see you!"

"Right!" he nodded, "Thanks again for dinner. It was wonderful." He hugged Ame and Riku each and shook hands with Aang.

"Good night, Robin," said Aang, "Don't forget to show me your sword!"

"Right!" he said, "Tell your sister I said good night." Lenne was watching from the living room window, like she wanted to see him off but was too shy to make any more eye contact with him. He waved at her and she jumped and ducked. He chuckled.

"Well, then," he saluted, "Cheerio!" He got in the car with Granda and rode with her to his new home. No longer able to contain her joy, Ame squealed and jumped on her husband, who laughed along and swung her around.

"He's back, Riku!" she exclaimed, "He's really back!"

"I know, I saw!" he laughed.

"Let's go back in," said Aang, "It's cold out here. Whoa!" His mother plucked him off his feet and whirled him around singing, _"Baby, it's cold…out…side!"_

"Mama, you're crazy!" he declared.

When they came back in, Lenne detained her father.

"Daddy," she asked, "What did Ro-chan mean when he called Robin 'little prince?'"

"Remember when we told you Kairi was a Princess of Heart?" he said, "Well, Robin's heart is like hers, only he's a _Prince_ of Heart…sort of."

Lenne looked at him thoughtfully, then looked back out the window at the quiet snow dotting the sky it fell from. She looked at the tire tracks from Granda's limo car.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
I didn't realize this until after I handwrote it, but Lenne's last line is exactly like Mara Wilson from "Miracle on 34th Street!" Uwaaaah, she's so cute! I didn't do it on purpose, though.

I think the chapter pretty much explained the naming of the babies, so we won't go into that too much, except Sam. Sam actually has a troubling history of child abuse and a dead daddy; he's my version of Izumi Lio from "Full Moon." Actually, Lio inspired him. His story is explained a bit in the next chapter, but I hope someday to go into full detail. It's very sad, but I think it'll make a good story.

Lenne calls Jory Jory-nii, which some of you know is a variation of "niisan," which is Jap for "big brother." I actually got the idea from Hiro Sohma calling some of his older cousins by that suffix and I thought it was cool. She has a nickname for almost everybody, except the children in her age range. Dunno why.

It's not just Aang that calls his sister "Lenney"; Jory does that, too. And Sam. Duh.

To all you Jack Sparrow fans: I'M SORRY. I just don't trust Jack with instilling any teachings whatsoever into a young innocent mind, especially Christopher Robin! Nothing personal, that's just how Jack is.

And the Robin Hood I'm using is the one from the Disney cartoon version. Speaking of which, if you watch the party scene where they sing "The Phony King of England," you'll see a resurrection of dancing scenes from The Snow White, The Aristocats, and The Jungle Book. I swear! Just watch it and see! Robin and Marian do the dance between Duchess and Thomas, Little John and Clucky do the Balloo/King Louie dance, and Marian does the Snow White dance with everyone else!

Obviously, the Morpheus Program is something I named after the totally cool guy on "The Matrix," which is rated R (that's why Ame and Riku said "Nothing!")

Isaac Stern was a legendary violinist who did the actual fiddle playing for the hit musical movie "Fiddler on the Roof," the film version. He's not the fiddler, he just did the playing.

Harpo Marx was one of the four Marx Brothers, some of the funniest guys ever to walk the earth! I think everyone should watch their movies, because HALF the jokes we have today came from them. They were geniuses! (Go to YouTube; they're everywhere) Harpo was the silent one that played the harp (duh, hence the name).

And yes: Aang is an airbender! Don't you guys remember Ame's ridiculously ancient ancestry? She's descended from Katara and Avatar Aang! Oh, and this doesn't make it to the main story, but Aang is actually being trained in his dreams by Avatar Aang. His psychic connection to his sister and their sharing abilities and such are kind of a knock-off of Mio and Mayu, the twins from _Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly,_ which I've never played, but I know the story, and I am NEVER going to play that! Scary!

I don't know why I let Naminé have such a hard pregnancy; maybe it's because she used to be a Nobody, or maybe it's just because she's so small herself. I don't know; it was the bidding of the Inner Muse, and I don't question her. They lived!

About the fondue game: I don't know if that's an actual game or not (I've never had fondue); I got the idea from one of the Babysitter's Club books, sometime after Kristy's mom married this rich dude named Watson. They played that game and Kristy had to kiss Watson on the cheek. But I liked what Robin did better; he saved her from having to embarrass herself, and ended up…embarrassing her anyway. Ain't he a smoothie?

And what's going on in Lenne's head right now? Heck if I know! Leave me a review, okay? Oh, and if any of you happen to be British, would you mind terribly acquainting me with a few British terms for expression of delight? Y'know, like "wicked" and "cool" and "brilliant," which is all I've got right now. I need more British words for Robin to say, and I am not British. Thanks!

See y'all next chapter! (Oh, and tell me your favorite Christmas song! My radio's playing Christmas music now!)


	4. Christmas in Twilight Town

SQUEE! WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE TWILIGHT TOWN AT CHRISTMAS TIME!

Obviously, we're going to hear some Christmas songs, so I'll go ahead and say that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS SUNG HERE…or in the next chapter, for that matter.

This one will be kinda long, but I think you'll enjoy it immensely! (I hope)

There's also going to be more nicknames, mostly used by Jory. I don't know if boys use the term "chan" in real life, but he does for the story. We're also going to have a couple of subtle adult moments involving Axel and Talni, but don't worry—no raunch here. This is a Christmas fic!

I think some of you might have a geek-fest to see how The Old Mansion looks with Christmas decorations! It's gonna rock!

ALSO, WE'RE GOING TO SEE A REUNION AND A POSSIBLE…REBIRTH?

* * *

_"This three is the thymbol of the thpirit of the Grithwold family Chrithmath."—_Chevy Chase as Clark W. Griswold, Jr., _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation _(again)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Christmas in Twilight Town**  
Three days later, Robin found himself being transported from the computer lab in Granda's basement (see "I Hate Teenage Drama") to the one in Ansem's in The Old Mansion. Ansem led the wide-eyed lad up the Library stairs and into the main area, all decorated with holly garlands and wreaths and twinkling lights. In the dead center was a ginormous Christmas tree with all the trimmings and lights and what-have-you with a hand-embroidered angel on top!

"Aah," he sighed as he looked around at the warm splendor of the house, "Dr. Ansem, it's fantastic! And to see it for the first time like _this!"_

"I'm glad you like it, my friend," Ansem smiled with a hand on his shoulder, "Down on your right is the kitchen, where Lily is overseeing preparations for dinner. To your left is the living room, and all around up here are at least a dozen rooms, including a music room."

"Robin! You're here!" Ame called from below, "I was just about to join the kids outside! Why don't you come along?"

"May I, sir?" he asked.

"Of course," chuckled Ansem, "Go and have all the fun you can handle!" Robin ran outside with the surround sound speakers playing a fun Christmas song.

_It's that time  
Christmas time is here!  
Everybody knows  
there's not a better time of year_

"Hey, everybody!" waved Ame, "Look who's here!"

"Robin!" Lenne shouted as she ran to him and jumped to hug him. She was wearing an adorable solid blue dressy coat with fleece trim, cute little boots, and a purple toboggan hat with a pom-pom on top. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, which only made her more adorable, and her eyes were shining with the joy of a waterbender in her natural habitat.

"Hello, my snow princess," he beamed happily, "Having a good time, are you?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded, "We're having a snowball fight!"

"Hey, Robin!" called Jory as he ran up to him, "Glad you could make it!"

"Thank you, Jory!" he smiled as they shook hands, "Good to see you again!"

"Welcome to Ye Olde Mansion, as I like to call it," he said, "Come on; you can be on my team. I've got Lenney, Sam, and RJ, and Rin's got Suna-chan, Olan, Aang…and that's Axel, my father."

Robin saw a tall, lean-muscled man with spiky red hair that didn't pass his neck; he had the same green eyes, cheek marks, and tan as his son.

"Indeed," said Robin, "You look exactly alike!"

"Heh," Jory scoffed, "Don't remind me."

_Hear that sleigh  
Santa's on his way_

"Okay, guys!" he shouted, leading Robin to his side, "We've got Robin on our side, so we're even now! And Dad, no melting snowballs! That's cheating! You're already tipping the scales as it is."

"How is that?" Robin asked.

"Well, look," Jory pointed, "Rin and my dad are both firebenders; Olan and Suna-chan are both waterbenders. They've got four benders, including Aang. I'm a firebender and Lenney's a waterbender, but that's all the bending we've got." He raised his voice so they could all hear him. "But since bending is cheating anyway, it doesn't matter. Right?"

"Right-o, Junior!" his father smiled evilly and hurled a snowball from over his team fort. Jory ducked and returned fire…er, snow.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" he shouted as his team started a barrage.

"Attica!" responded Axel, earning him a confused stare from his team. "Er, never mind. Fire!"

Ame laughed, her breath floating in a cloud. She felt high on life.

_Hip, hip hooray for Christmas Vacation!_

* * *

"Hurry up, Robin!" Lenne tugged on his mittened hand with hers, also mittened, "If we don't make it by sunset, we'll miss the whole thing!"

"It's all right, Lenney," Jory reassured her, "We've still got 20 minutes 'til then. Don't you want to see Uncles Hayner and Pence and Olette-chan?"

"Of course I do!" she said indignantly, "I just don't wanna miss it! We never do!"

The whole family was trooping through a spectacularly decorated Twilight Town. Every streetlamp had a light decoration either shaped like a wreath, a sprig of holly, a giant snowflake, or three little snowflake lights that lit one at a time so they looked like a single falling flake. The lampposts were wrapped in garlands twined with red ribbons tied in bows at the tops. Near the trolley area were the official Twilight Town Christmas Carolers, currently singing "Sing We Merrily On High," and dressed in very festive outfits of red and green. Robin could hardly wait to see the town after nightfall; apparently, neither could Lenne.

But first they were on their way to Hayner and Olette's house for their annual Christmas visit, after which they would all go up to Sunset Hill for that magical moment.

"I see Auntie Olette!" declared RJ as he broke ranks.

"RJ, don't!" cried his mother, "We're in a huge crowd!" The child ran right to the lovely young woman, who scooped him up and brought him back.

"I believe this is yours," Olette laughed as she was joined by her husband and daughter, with Pence following with a caramel apple.

"Olette-chan!" Lenne sparkled as she ran into her, followed by the rest of the brood.

"Hey, everybody!" she laughed again.

"Hey," objected Pence, "What about me?"

"Hi, Uncle Pence!" chirped Aang, "Merry Christmas!"

"What'd you bring us?" Olan tugged on him. He laughed heartily.

"Don't worry," he said brightly, "Old Uncle Pence has a treat for all of you." While he handed out little treats to the eager little hands—and received a parentally prompted thank you each time one was filled—Olette greeted the other adults with Hayner.

"You look great, Olette," Ame beamed, "Listen. We've brought someone with us this year." She touched Robin's shoulders. "You remember Christopher Robin, don't you?"

Olette looked at him for about ten seconds and gasped loudly.

"Christopher Robin, is that you?" she covered her cheeks.

"Man!" Hayner popped, "I totally didn't recognize you!"

"Perhaps you recognize me _this_ way?" he smiled and got down on his knees. They laughed.

"Get up, you silly, and let me hug you," said Olette, embracing him when he stood, "I can't believe how big you are! It's been so long!"

"Daddy, Daddy!" said a small female voice, "Open my lolly for me, please?" Robin looked down at the child and drew a startled breath. It _couldn't_ be her. It was impossible. It couldn't possibly be…

"Belle," he breathed. The little girl turned her brown head to him, her shoulder-length hair flying briefly around her soft brown eyes.

"Huh?" she said, "How'd you know my name?" He blinked and slightly blushed from embarrassment.

"I—I just guessed," he stammered.

"Wow," she smiled, "Good guess! What's _your_ name?" He held out his hand.

"My name is Christopher Robin," he smiled politely, watching her intently, "But you may call me Robin."

"Oh." She slapped his hand a low five. "Nice to meet you!" That brief second of contact made something flash inside him, something like familiarity.

"Belle!" chirped Lenne, "I almost missed you!" Belle turned and gasped with a huge smile.

"_Lenney!_" she shouted joyfully and threw her arms around her, "Welcome back!"

"Come on, you guys," Pence called, "It's ten minutes to show time!"

"Yes!" the girls high-fived and ran off. The whole group started to move.

"Olette," Robin asked in a mystified voice, "That's not really _our_ Belle, is it? The one I knew as a child?" Olette saw his awed, slightly spooked face.

"To tell you the truth, Robin," she said with a hand across his shoulders, "we're not sure…but judging by the fact that Belle's heart is inside me, and how like her she looks…We did name her after her, in honor of her memory, but…well, anything's possible."

"Truly," he nodded, "Congratulations, by the way. Whether she's Belle or not, she's a beautiful girl."

"Eeeyep!" Hayner stretched and put his arm around his wife, "We make 'em cute around here, don't we? Not bad, if I say so myself."

They made it to the public train that would take them to Sunset Terrace.

"Women and children first!" Axel chirped, "Man, I've always wanted to say that!" The mothers got on with the children, including the big kids. When the train stopped, Lenne dragged Robin off by the hand, since "the sun could set any minute, and it's your first Christmas here!" Belle joined in the rush to Sunset Hill by taking his other hand. Sam held Lenne's other hand and trotted along with a quietly happy smile. Jory carried Suna, his green-eyed purple-haired baby sister, whose three-year-old legs just couldn't keep up with the pace, especially with the slippery snow on the ground adding to its ranks. Olan (also green-eyed and purple-haired) ran along laughing and Rin, who was usually the composed one, jogged behind with a smile. She turned back to the mothers.

"Aw, come on, Ame-oba!" she teased, "Isn't this your supreme element? I mean, Mom I can understand, but you're only 29!"

"Oh, I _know_ you didn't just crack and old joke on your own mother!" Talni smirked and used waterbending to skate through the snow.

"Oh, shorts!" Rin panicked and ran, "No bending, no bending!" But her mother had caught her and they started wrestling around. By the time the men caught up, the two were having a martial arts mock battle.

"Aw, sweet!" Axel popped, "Chick fight!"

"Axel, shut up," Ame said for at least the twentieth time that day.

"What, did Rin drop the 'old' bomb on her again?" he guessed.

"Yep," she nodded and walked off, "Well, I'm not hanging around for this. Have fun with your creepy fantasies, Axel. You'll miss the lights, but hey—what's that to a cheap thrill? Coming, boys?"

"What are they doing, Miss Water?" Robin asked. Ame walk-pushed him in front of her.

"Oh, that's just the way they play," she dismissed, "It's a private joke they have: Rin calls Talni old, Talni lays the smack down. It's how they bond. Don't look."

_'I just hope Talni remembers to insulate the walls in their room tonight,'_ she thought creepily, _'If I know Axel…nyeh!'_

Finally they were all gathered at the summit of Sunset Hill with the last rim of the sun at their backs. Nearly every big kid and adult was holding a child for a better view; Robin, of course, was holding Lenne comfortably against his side with her arms around him. Hayner was holding his daughter, Belle. Riku was holding Aang on one shoulder; Kairi had RJ. Jory had Suna perched on his shoulders; Pence was holding Olan. Roxas had Sam, Naminé had Ali, and Sora had Danny. Above and around them, thick white snowflakes were softly floating down to add to the beauty of Christmas in Twilight Town.

"This is it!" Lenne whispered and bounced, "It's about to happen!"

The remains of the sunlight slipped away into the bluish green of a quiet twilight, dimming the whiteness of the falling snow for a few brief minutes while the town waited for the green to fade into the darkness of the navy blue. You could almost hear the soft pitter patter of the flakes on the ground.

All at once, like a fairy startled from sleep, the town came alive with dazzling light and splendid glowing color, starting with the town clock, the streetlamps, the rooftops, the Terrace, and the Hill. On the lampposts and roof corners were digital surround sound speakers and from them came the joyful sound of an Enya Christmas song chosen just for the occasion. Ame, Kairi, and Naminé sang along.

_Have you seen the mistletoe?  
It fills the night with kisses_

"Yay!" Lenne applauded, bouncing in Robin's arms, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes!" Robin smiled with excited eyes, "This place is _gorgeous_, Lenne!"

"I know!" she responded, "And look over there, across the town! The house is all lit up, too!" He followed her pointing mitten over the woods to see Ansem's Mansion covered in gold lights, as well as the surrounding shrubbery and pine trees in the yard. It looked like the Griswold's house from "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation." Through it all was whiteness—the glistening snow on the ground and the flakes dancing down to join the festivities, sent to the earth from the diamond-white stars.

The sheer beauty of it all was humbling.

_Have you seen the bright blue star?  
It fills your heart with wishes_

Lenne hugged Robin's neck, swept away in the happiness of the moment.

"Isn't it the most beautiful place you've ever seen?" she murmured. Robin's princely heart melted as he hugged her back; this was the moment his devotion for Miss Water's child was truly and profoundly defined. He vowed he would love Lenne every bit as much as he loved Ame.

_Have you seen the candlelight?  
It shines from every window_

"Lenney, come on!" chirped a bouncing Belle, "It's time to go skating!"

"Oh, right!" she said. Robin put her back down and let her lead the way back to the train. He went to Ame and latched onto her holiday high.

_Have you seen the moon above?  
It lights the sky in silver_

Robin laughed, deliriously happy to see her this way again after so long, and all too willingly allowed her to grab his hands and dance around with him as she and some of the others sang along to the chorus.

_Green is in the mistletoe  
and red is in the holly  
Silver in the stars above  
that shine on everybody_

Down in the trolley area, the carolers were adding their voices to the fun.

_Gold is in the candlelight  
and crimson in the embers_

Ame cast her eyes to the flake-filled sky and so did Robin.

_White is in the winter night  
that everyone remembers!_

* * *

Robin was impressed at how well Lenne and Olan could skate, then remembered they were waterbenders. It probably came naturally to them. Jory and Rin…not so much. Rin didn't mind holding her aunt Ame's hand for assistance and neither did Jory, but he had to wait for a turn, since his father was hogging his mother. He knew why, of course.

"How much you want to bet he trips on purpose just so he'll fall on her?" he said blandly to his Uncle Riku, "Or drag her down with her? Or push her and fall down with her?" Riku laughed heartily and ruffled the boy's head.

"In the words of the Grinch," he said, whopping him on the back, "Cheer up, dude; it's Christmas." Jory groaned and dropped his head in his hand. Robin looked at him.

"I think it's wonderful that your parents are so devoted to each other," he offered.

"Don't get me wrong," Jory said, "I like that my parents are in love, too…"

Axel chose that exact moment to make Talni fall on him right in front of them.

"…I just wish they'd keep it more private," Jory finished blandly again. Robin laughed. Jory leaned over the rink wall.

"Save it for home, Dad!" he called, "We all know you did that on purpose!" He then stepped onto the ice. "Yo, Lenne-chan! Be my buddy, will ya?" Lenne smoothly glided over and took him by the hand. Robin chuckled and got out on the ice.

"Would you care to join me, Rin?" he invited with his hand out, "I know all the waterbenders are taken, but I'm not too bad, either."

"Thanks," she accepted, "Ame-oba dumped me for Uncle Riku, and Suna-chan's only three."

"Is she a waterbender, then?" he asked as they took off.

"In no uncertain terms," she answered, "She doesn't know how to control it yet. She had a fit one time that flooded the toilet." He laughed again; Rin wobbled, but he caught her.

"Not much for the ice, are you?" he guessed.

"I guess not," she blushed a bit, "I blame the firebending. Jory's the same way."

"Want to make him jealous?" he smiled mischievously. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How?" she asked suspiciously. Robin wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her left hand with his.

"Just follow my lead," he said as he swept her out of the line. Rin gasped from surprise as Robin twirled her and turned with her, making her look and feel like Michelle Kwan. Lenne saw them and tugged on Jory's hand.

"Jory-nii, look!" she pointed. Several people stopped and watched them until he finished by smoothly spinning around while holding her bridal style and sliding her back to her feet.

"How was that?" he asked with a smile. Rin's head was swaying with spiral eyes and she was maoning shakily.

"Great," she answered dizzily, "Just, uh…point me to the nearest trashcan." She wasn't really sick, though, as Robin had feared.

* * *

Later after dinner, Robin sat on the floor by the gigantic Christmas tree, leaning back on his hands, back in his white shirt and bare feet. Lenne stood next to him with her hands behind her back.

"Do you like the tree, Robin?" she asked. He turned and looked at her, making her cheeks turn pale pink again, which added to her already colorful glow from the lights.

"I do," he smiled and looked back at it, "It's very ornate."

"What does ornate mean?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

"It means it's very decorated," he answered, "and _very_ pretty."

"Yeah, it is," she smiled, "Um, Robin? I, uh, liked watching you help Nee-chan skate. She's a firebender, so she's not very good at it."

"It's quite all right," he beamed, "I saw you helping Jory. You're a wonderful skater." She ducked her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Um, Robin? (…) Do you like her?" He looked slightly surprised at her, remembering she was at that age when little girls started deciding who they thought was cute and who their first crush was.

"I like her as a friend," he answered truthfully, then laughed, "But I fear I may have frightened her off with my extravagant skating skills!"

"I thought it was great!" Lenne objected, "Nee-chan said it wasn't for her, but she appreciates anyone who's really good at something."

"Well, that's good," he said, "I'd hate to make anyone sick." She looked at the tree.

"Someday," she asked shyly, "when I'm bigger…Do you think _we_ could skate together like that?" Her face had taken on the familiar red brushtstroke of her mother that spread across her nose and cheeks. It was very becoming and very adorable. He smiled serenely.

"That would be lovely," he said, "You know, your mother blushes the same way you do." She blushed harder.

"That's what my dad tells me," she stammered, "Hi, Sam!"

Robin turned to his right, where Sam was standing near him.

"Can I sit with you too, Robin?" he asked quietly, "I like the light around you. It feels happy."

"That's very kind of you, Sam," he smiled warmly, "Please, sit down."

"So did Grandma Mizuki adopt you?" he asked.

"She did," Robin nodded.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Sam.

"They died," he said gently, "a long time ago, when I was about your age."

"Oh," said Sam, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he said, "What about _your_ parents?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, bewildered, "You just saw my parents."

"I mean the ones you were born to," Robin clarified. Sam looked troubled and curled up.

"Mommy and Daddy are my parents," he mumbled, "That's how it's supposed to be. The lady I lived with wasn't." robin got an "uh-oh" face.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said and gently touched his head, "I didn't mean to intrude." Lenne skipped to his other side and put an arm around the small boy.

"Don't be sad, Sam," she murmured, "Robin's really nice. He's not being mean." She raised her head to Robin.

"Sam used to be an orphan, too," she explained, "He…he doesn't like to think about…that time." Roxas came along just then and picked him up to talk to him somewhere else. Lenne sighed and turned back to Robin, settling herself Indian style.

"He'll be all right," she said, "He just gets that way sometimes. It makes me sad for him."

"He seems very fond of you," he offered.

"He is," she nodded, "I'm like a big sister to him. As for his parents, well…his real mother was bad to him. After his father died, she started drinking and hitting him and never called him by his own name. He always tried to stay longer after school, but that only made her madder.

"One day I was walking past his school with Na-chan. She was still pregnant with Danny and Ali back then. I saw him sitting on a bench against the school in the shadowy part. When he saw Na-chan, his eyes got huge." She imitated the wide eyes, which reminded him of the way she'd first looked at him, like some heavenly being manifested in flesh and blood.

"He got up and ran to the fence to talk to us, but he just kept staring at her with his eyes all sparkly," she continued, "I could hear his thoughts because his feelings were spilling over. He thought Na-chan was his real mother sent from Heaven to take care of him, like an angel."

"I used to call her Ms. Angel," Robin remembered.

"Well, he thought Na-chan was supposed to be his mother instead of the one he had, and that he was born to her by mistake. He told me he was supposed to have a good mother that loved him." She looked sad. "Mommies aren't supposed to hit their kids like that," she said quietly, "so he thought he must have been born to the wrong one. (…) It's a much longer story, but Na-chan and Ro-chan ended up adopting him. He's happier, but he's still nervous. Mom says we should be kind and show him love."

"She's right," he agreed, "And I daresay you've been _very_ kind to him. You seem to be his favorite person apart from his family."

"Oh, I don't know," she said, flustered, "He gets along with RJ and Olan-kun, and Jory-nii always thinks of him. It's not just me!"

"I know!" he laughed, "And I know how he feels: When my parents died and my world was destroyed, I was so frightened of everyone around me until I met Sora and everyone. I knew Sora could protect me, so I stayed as close to him as possible, then I got attached to Naminé, then your mother!" Lenne beamed.

"I like my mom, too," she chirped.

"Hey," he lowered his voice and leaned in, "I've got an idea for Christmas Eve. You game?" Her eyes brightened and she leaned in, too.

"Yeah!" she nodded, "What is it?"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Ooh! What are Robin and Lenne planning? You'll just have to wait and find out!

I don't know why I included that brief overview of Sam's past, other than it might explain how he came to be adopted by our favorite blonde couple. He's the only "normal" child in the entire Keyblade family right now; I'm still debating on what powers (if any) Danny and Ali will grow up to have. I don't know yet.

If you noticed, I gave Robin some very Sophie-like lines, like "it's fantastic" and "this place is gorgeous." Interesting how he said that second line to Lenne and Sophie said it to _Howl._ (evil smile)

The chapter quote, the first song, and the description of the decorated mansion are ALL references to the totally funny Christmas movie, _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation,_ or just "Christmas Vacation" for short. Anyone seen it?

How do you like Uncle Pence? I envision him as starting to bald; far as I know, he's still single. If _you_ can come up with a girlfriend for him, bully for you. Olette I envision as this tall, lovely woman in her late twenties.

And is her daughter Belle really a reincarnation of the beloved princess who tragically passed away? It's possible, but if she is, she's the same way all reincarnations are: A totally different person with NO memory of any former lives, but pretty much the same personality. Don't you love how she's best friends with Lenne?

The second featured song, which I also don't own, is called "White Is In The Winter Night" by Enya, from her totally rocking "And Winter Came…" album (it's on YouTube—go listen to it). It's very joyful, very uplifting, and very poetic with the colors and stuff! It's one of my total faves, and I love it!

And in case (heaven forbid) any of you don't know who Michelle Kwan is: She's an (I think former) Olympic champion figure skater and she actually had a cameo in the second Mulan movie as the food merchant that offered ginger to Chen Po and the princess.

And the "insulate the room" thing Ame was talking about? Talni puts a magic seal on the walls of their rooms so no one can hear when she and Axel are having their "alone" time.

And, uh…I think that's it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I'm seeing a lot of people Favoriting either me or my stories, but I'm not seeing too many actual reviews, so I can't tell if anyone else is reading it. I don't know if I'm conceited or just paranoid…-_-' So, uh, yeah—reviews, please! And stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTER!


	5. Make A Joyful Noise: Christmas Eve

Yay, final chapter in the happy Christmas story! Sorry it was so short, but I'm pressed for time this year; I hope you'll enjoy my two other Christmas works: The Titans' Christmas Miracle for Teen Titans (from my teenage days) and The Night Xemnas Went Crazy, a parody of a Christmas original from Weird Al, the master of parodies!

Normally I don't use the same song in a story twice (I broke that rule when I put "Hello" by Evanescence in "I Hate Teenage Drama," having previously used it at the end of "The Neutron Proposal," a Jimmy Neutron story), but this is a special occasion, and I think it's appropriate for the situation. You're gonna like it, I hope!

I'm also going to bring back a couple of characters and a very beautiful Christmas carol!

One important note: Remember when I basically said Granda had the same eyes as Ame? That was a mistake; Ame got her eyes from her father. I forgot about that until I went back to my notebooks, so sorry!

This is the last chapter; if you don't hear anything else from me before Christmas Day, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! (or whatever you happen to celebrate) Thanks for the love and reviews and I hope you enjoy this powerful (and adorable) final chapter!

* * *

_"That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown."_—Linus, _A Charlie Brown Christmas_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Make A Joyful Noise: Christmas Eve**  
Christmas Eve found the entire Keyblade family seated around a long rectangular table placed between the two staircases; on this table were a couple of 20-pound turkeys—one at each end—a few smaller hams with different glazes, a dozen plates of hot fluffy dinner rolls, bowls of yams and vegetables, and candles lighting it up. The children younger than Robin and Jory all sat at a separate table (the "big table" age was teens and up) between the adult table and the Christmas tree. _Behind_ the adult table was a big beautiful fireplace Ansem had built in between the sliding door windows. The mantle was covered with a long line of colorful stockings and a big blazing fire was dancing carefully inside.

The whole family was currently eating and talking and laughing and having a great time in general; outside the snow was being reinforced and brightened by the outside lights.

After dinner was finished and cleared away, Ame saw Robin and Lenne hurry to each other and put their heads close together in intense discussion. Lenne nodded quickly and Robin scampered up the stairs to the music room, formerly known as the White Room. He came back out with a guitar and held hands with Lenne.

"Excuse me," he requested to everyone, "If it's all right with everyone, Lenne and I would like to perform for you."

"Of course," Ansem said, "Shall we rearrange our seats?" Once they were all situated, Robin led Lenne by the hand like a gentleman in front of the fireplace. He took a chair and positioned himself to play for Lenne. She stood with her arms folded importantly behind her back and her chin up.

"This song is dedicated to my wonderful mother, whom we both love very much!" she recited with a bright smile directed at her mother, "Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

Ame knew already what her precious daughter was going to sing, even before the first phrase poured from her little mouth: _"A poor orphan girl named Maria."_ Her sweet voice retold the tale that Robin himself had sung as a small child, the story of Maria and her foundling nightingale. Now the boy who sang it so long ago was accompanying her own child.

They both bowed to their applauding audience—Robin in English style, with one arm behind (the one holding the guitar) and one arm across his stomach—Lenne in Japanese schoolgirl style, with her hands down in front. Ame ran right up to them, scooped her up in a twirl, and hugged Robin at the same time.

"You two are amazing," she said tearfully.

"Hey, I want to sing!" piped Aang.

"Me, too!" said RJ.

"How about Talni and I sing Baby It's Cold Outside?" Axel proposed.

"_NO!_" came the unanimous rejection of the other adults. Finally it was decided that the radio would play and they could just sing along if they wanted.

After things calmed down somewhat into a peaceful happy flow, Ame came to Robin with her two children beside her.

"Robin," she said with a quiet smile, "would you come up with us to the music room? There's someone I'd like you to meet." He looked at her curiously.

_O, Holy Night  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night  
of our dear Savior's birth_

"Of course, Miss Water," he nodded. They walked up the stairs to their left to the former White Room. Riku joined them.

_Long lay the world  
in sin and ever-pining  
'til He appeared  
and the soul felt its worth_

They sat in the smooth white chairs and played carefully with some of the instruments; Lenne was behind a beautiful gold harp, plucking the strings. Robin stood at the iced window and watched the snowflakes touched with gold light fall to the lustrous white ground; it was so beautiful it nearly put him in a trance and he felt something in his heart, an awareness of some sort that made his hair float.

_A thrill of hope  
The weary world rejoices,  
for yonder breaks  
a new and glorious morn!_

Suddenly he knew someone was beside him and he turned his head to the right and lost his breath; the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen (except Ame, of course) was standing there with silvery blue hair to her waist and water silver eyes, wearing a shining white long-sleeved dress, with a pair of perfect white-feathered wings neatly tucked behind her. She was smiling at him as if she'd been waiting for him! His eyes wavered and he blushed pink.

"An angel!" he whispered.

_Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel voices  
O, night divine  
O, night  
when Christ was born_

He fell to one knee and humbly bowed his head to the heavenly being. She giggled.

"A charming guest you have here, Amekko," she said with a voice like silver bells, "Well-mannered, respectful, polite, and very handsome!" Robin looked up and saw a man with her, also clothed in white with angel wings, only with brown hair and the same dark blue eyes as Ame! Robin gasped.

"You're Miss…" he shook his head, "I mean…You're Ame's father and mother!"

"Heh-heh!" chuckled the man as he draped his wrist over the woman's shoulder, "You're pretty cute, kid. You could almost be one of us yourself!"

"Papa Nik!" chimed the children as they ran to greet their departed maternal grandfather.

"Hey, there!" he chirped as he scooped up Aang, "Lenney-bird! Aangy-poo!"

"Papa, don't say poo!" said Lenne, "That's gross!"

"Robin," said Ame as she came over, "Allow me to introduce my parents: This is my mother, Mizuko Yoake-dono. Mother, this is my dear friend, Christopher Robin—Robin for short."

"Ah," said Mizuko, "You are the angel child my daughter spoke of. Well—angel you may be, but I can see you are certainly no longer so much of a child!"

"Sorry, Mother," Ame beamed, "But in my heart, he'll always be that sweet little boy who snuck aboard the Gummi Ship." She turned. "That happy-go-lucky guy is my father, Nikko Yoake-dono, Nik for short. He's Riku's guardian angel."

"Yo!" Nik saluted, still playing with his grandchildren. Robin turned back to Mizuko.

"Mrs. Yoake," he asked breathlessly, "I'm so honored to meet you, but…" He looked at Ame. "I don't understand. Why are they here?"

"Nik and I have special permission to visit our family every year at Christmas," said Mizuko.

"That's wonderful," he said, "But, Miss Water, why did you bring _me?_"

"Because you're family," Ame smiled affectionately, "And really, that's what it's all about—the past, present, and future coming together in the form of family. This is a time we celebrate it together." Robin smiled and reached in his shirt.

"I meant to return this," he said as he pulled out the necklace Ame had given him, "I never removed it, not even for bathing. I knew anything of yours would keep, especially in water. I've kept it all these years as my treasure, my most precious possession. It _did_ lead me back to you; I suppose it was always meant to return to you." Ame shook her head.

"Keep it," she said, "I wanted you to have it. Only members of the family wear the necklace, and I always thought you were family to me, even then. So please keep it, as a Christmas gift." Robin looked like he wanted to cry and hugged his dear friend lovingly. Mizuko smiled kindly and stroked his head.

_O Night divine!  
O night_

"Merry Christmas, children," she said softly.

_O, Night Divine!_

* * *

Later that night, Ame and the mothers silently took candid pictures of their sleeping children grouped around the Christmas tree with their pillows and blankets, wearing their annual Christmas Eve gift of pajamas. On one end was Jory, on the other was Robin. Rin was in the middle with Suna and Olan on either side of her; next to Suna was Lenne, then Robin. Next to Olan were RJ, Sam, and Jory. (Danny and Ali were in a crib in their parents' room.)

Once the sneaky mommies took all the non-flash pics they could handle, they tiptoed off to the living room/den/parlor/whatever to admire and adore them. Talni then led the way back upstairs to show them to her husband and the others wished each other good night and "Merry Christmas" and showed the pictures to their own husbands. The children were lost in a yuletide dreamland of sugar plum fairies and gingerbread men, of toys and treats and Santa Claus, and the promise of tomorrow, the most magical day of the year.

Watching over them from the banister between the staircases were the founding members of this happy family, Ansem and Mizuki, with happy smiles.

"Our little brood," she murmured, "Our family." Ansem wrapped his arm around her.

"This is how all children should be on Christmas," he said, "Safe, warm, loved, looking forth for tomorrow." She nodded and heard a tiny _ding!_ over her head. She looked up to see a mistletoe floating over them, tied with a red ribbon and dripping gold sparkling light.

"Now really, Ansem," she chuckled, "You and I are both far too old for a blessing of fertility."

"Think of it as a blessing for the children, then," he smiled, "For their prosperous future and such." She smiled slyly.

"Well," she said, "We _must_ of the children." The two old lovers held each other and kissed. Ansem held her chin with his thumb.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he said softly. Her eyes shone.

"Merry Christmas, my beloved," she murmured and they kissed again.

The full moon shone upon the colored town in the midst of a dark blue sky spotted in white and silver; the whistle of the late train gave the happy signal of last-minute Christmas travelers as it slipped through the dark. In the distance could be heard the faint, enchanting tingle of sleigh bells and that timeless jolly voice calling out his familiar message, which I now convey to you in the spirit of this most joyous season:

_"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
YAY! HAPPY WONDERFUL ENDING! Oh, come on; I HAD to end it with a kiss under the mistletoe! What did you expect from a sappy romantic Christmas fic?

I don't own either of the songs here, as y'all know.

So, yeah—this story is mostly just to do SOMEthing for Christmas; I'm actually handwriting a Cat Returns Christmas fic, but I'm not gonna spoil it for ya ;) You'll have to read it and find out!

I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy your impending Christmas vacation! Love y'all! See you (hopefully) soon, but if not, then see you in the New Year!

Joyfully Yours,  
-samuraistar =^.^= *mrow*


End file.
